


To Be Fair, I Was Very Young

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake recounts an embarrassingly cute childhood incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Fair, I Was Very Young

“What is this?” Damian asks, blowing dust off the spine. He flips through a few pages and wrinkles his nose in disgust.  
Which is pretty much how he reacts to everything, so you know— whatever. Tim wouldn’t expect him to understand.  
“It’s a Hardy Boys mystery,” he tells him. “I used to collect them when I was little. They’re about these two brothers that go around solving cases together.” Tim hears Dick behind him, laughing softly.  
“You _would_ be into those, wouldn’t you?”  
“Honestly, I was waaay more than into them,” Tim admits. “I was kind of obsessed, if you can believe it.”  
“You? Obsessed?”  
“Shut up.” Tim takes his book from Damian and tucks it gently back onto the shelf. “This one is special. I sold the other ones a while back, but, uh—” He hesitates because maybe he shouldn’t tell this story with Damian in the room. Ah, who is he kidding? Dick’s going to tell literally everyone anyway. He might as well.  
“So I had all of them except this one— number forty-nine. I really, really wanted to complete the set, you know? And I was, I don’t know, seven? Eight? Really little.”  
“Go on.”  
“There was this bookstore I used to go to every once in a while, and whenever I asked about number forty-nine, they would tell me ‘yeah, we ordered it for you, it should be on the shelf,’ but it never was. I thought—”  
Tim knows he’s blushing. “—I thought they were hiding it from me for some reason. So I decided to go track it down. You know, like a detective.”  
Dick’s grinning so hard he looks like he’s about to burst. “And then?”  
“Um, they found me in the storage room. With a magnifying glass. I was pretending to be you, actually. Robin.”  
“I think this story is giving me a toothache,” Damian mutters, but Dick shuts him down.  
“Shhh! I want to hear the rest of this. Keep going.”  
“I brought my bed sheet to wear as a cape,” Tim tells him. “That’s it. I’m done. Story over.”  
“Oh my _god_.”  
“I know.” Tim smiles a little bit, remembering. “But I found the book. It was under the manager’s desk.”  
“Well done, Detective Drake,” Damian says. “Can we get lunch now?”


End file.
